


Would you like some tea with me?

by InkyOverlord



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Baking, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Reader is gender neutral, Short One Shot, takes place before triple deluxe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: you enjoy Taranza's company after a busy day at baking
Relationships: Taranza & reader
Kudos: 8





	Would you like some tea with me?

**Author's Note:**

> its a bit of an old piece so sorry for any spelling mistakes ^^'

You happily set the tray of cookie dough into the oven,the smell of your sweets filled the air of the kitchen,if the doughy mess that was splattered on the bench indicated anything--it showed how busy your morning was,having to bake up billions of treats for the people of the skies as well as for the queen herself---while it certainly has been some time since you’ve the queen,you do have  _ faint  _ memories of Sectonia coming into your store and admiring all your sweets,you still remember how her favorite was always your blueberry crisp treats….you wonder if it's still her favorite.

While you have little memories of the queen,you do remember her best friend--as well as assistant.

A small jingle of the store’s bell rang out while you were wiping down your counter,you glanced up to see the assistant himself.

“Ah,Taranza” You greeted,”lovely seeing you again”

A hint of sadness was hinted on his face but upon hearing you,he quickly perked up,”Afternoon (Y/n),how has business been?”

You tossed the rag under the counter as the spider floated towards you,”as usual,got something you want in mind?”

He rubs the back of his head tensely,though you were certain he had eyes back there,”Ah--well yes--erm,no,i was wondering if we could just talk?--if,if your not too busy”

“Nah,just popped in a tray a few minutes ago,I’m all ears Tazzy” You replied,”come on,we’ll talk over tea and biscuits--how’s that sound?”

His cheeks flushed deeply after your nickname but he managed to stutter out a ‘yes’.The two of you then sat at one of the store’s tables,a plate of your treats as well as a mosaic tea kettle brewing on the table.

“So” you spoke up,pouring tea into Taranza’s cup,”something bothering you?”

There was a brief pause before he let a sigh escape his mouth,”It’s the Queen”

“Queen Sectonia?” You asked,pouring in your tea,”has she fallen ill?”

He picks up his cup,staring into its contents,”No--thank the stars but she’s been...how do i put it?”

“Reclusive?” he answers his own question,taking a sip.

You raised your brow in curiosity as you listened in,”really? Guess it makes sense since i haven’t seen her in...ages,is something bothering her?”

Taranza uses another hand a takes a biscuit from the plate,chewing on it softly,”Not that i really know of,she just seemed to be acting oddly after i bought her a mirror”

Another spider hand picks up another biscuit as he eats it without a second thought,”I keep finding her staring into that thing,it really worries me but i’m not sure how to bring it up”

“How odd..” You tapped your finger against your cup,humming in thought,”do you think that mirror is perhaps,i don’t know,brainwashing her?” 

“At this point (Y/n),i kinda believe that,she keeps insisting she’s fine but--but i’m just worried” he slumped back into his chair.

“You're not alone in this,the people of the skies have expressed their concerns themselves” you pause to take a sip,clearing your throat,”However if anyone can get through to her—it’s definitely you”

There were definitely less biscuits on the plate and more in Tarazna’s hands,you found it kinda sweet that even when upset about something,he used your sweets as a source of comfort.But as you stated,the spider sitting across from you was probably the only person she’ll really listen to,they’ve both been close friends for centuries and while you were to Taranza as well,it wasn’t as long as this one with the queen—not to say that it made your friendship not valuable.You appreciated the spider whenever he came by for some bakes or just to discuss about his life.

After hearing this,he sat up slightly,still looking a little bit worried but seemed more content,”Your right—I should really talk to her about this”

“I Just hope she’ll listen” he reaches down at the plate only to feel nothing but the plate itself,he glances down to see it empty—not even a crumb left,his face flushes again as you softly chuckle,”oh—I’m so sorry-I didn’t mean–Uh to eat them all”

You let out a small snort,”Don’t be Tazzy,it just shows how much you like my baking”

He replies through some stutter chuckling as the rest of the conversation drifted off into mindless chatter,whatever worry was on the spider’s face was put at ease as he lets out laughter from one of your stories.Sun set was showing through the store’s window,making the room have a orange tint to it—the clouds outside looked like orange—pinkish cotton candy,Taranza decided that it was his time to head off,while he was insistent on helping you clean up,you replied saying that it was  _ ‘on the house’ _ before handing him a small bag of treats into his palms.

He opens the door to the shop before he turns back to you,”Hey (y/n)? Um thanks for listening to me—it–It really means a lot”

“No problem Tazzy,it’s just what friends do” you said,”Hey Tazzy?”

“Yes?”

“Just wanted to let you know that you're free to drop by anytime” you spoke,a small smile making its way onto your face.

He smiles back,”Thank you”

And with that,he leaves–closing the door behind him,letting you hear that ring one last time as he floated away from your view.A soft sigh escapes your mouth as you wrap up cleaning for the night.

You wonder if he’ll actually get through to her.


End file.
